Simplemente tuyo
by LuPhexHG
Summary: "Siempre lo supo, pero no se atrevió a decirlo" "Tal vez lo sabía muy en el fondo, pero no se había dado cuenta" Simplemente era suyo, pero ¿Podrán llegar a darse cuenta a tiempo o habrán obstáculos de por medio?. Versión Niff de mi fic "Todo por amor"
1. El regreso

Holaap (: Aquí les traigo un fic Niff, fue inspirado en mi fic Klaine "Todo por amor", pero aquí los personajes principales serán Nick y Jeff. Espero les guste (:

* * *

><p>Simplemente tuyo<p>

El regreso

Era un día soleado. El cielo se encontraba despejado, siendo inundado por un profundo celeste claro, signo de que era muy temprano. Todo este panorama era visto desde la ventana del copiloto de un coche. Quién lo observaba era un chico de ojos avellana claro y cabellera rubia. Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a destino. Una inmensa edificación que denotaba imponencia, era la Academia Dalton, una academia exclusivamente para varones.

Cerca de la Academia ya había varios alumnos con sus uniformes despidiéndose de sus respectivas familias y otros que se encontraban, se saludaban y contaban anécdotas. El chico rubio bajó del auto. Fue hacia la maletera para sacar su equipaje. Vestía el mismo uniforme que todos en la Academia, al ser también un alumno de ella. Sacó su equipaje y cerró la maletera.

-Cuídate mucho, Jeff. No te olvides de llamarnos-le comenzó a decir su mamá cuando bajó del auto y estaba junto a él.

-Sí, mamá. No te preocupes.

-No me puedes pedir eso. Bien lo sabes.

-Por lo menos no demasiado-rogó un poco Jeff.

-Eso trataré-le sonrío su madre. Le dio un beso en la mejilla como signo de despedida y regresó al auto. El cuál comenzó a avanzar a los minutos

Un mes antes de terminar el año escolar pasado, la mayoría se enteró que era gay. El primero que se había enterado era Kurt. Fue con él con quién habló del tema. Luego los Warblers se enteraron y paulatinamente el resto. En Dalton el trato hacia él no había cambiado en absoluto. Eso era lo buena de la política de tolerancia cero contra el acoso. Y respecto a sus padres, pensó que lo podrían tomar a mal, pero para gran sorpresa suya no fue así. Hablaron con él dándole a entender que no importaba si era gay, ellos igual lo querrían y apoyarían. Era su hijo y no importaba más. Eso lo hizo sentir aliviado y feliz. El saber que sus padres lo apoyaban era algo que lo mantenía firme.

-¡Jeff!-gritó alguien

El recién llamado giró hacia dónde provenía la voz. Era nada más y nada menos que.

-¡Nick!-gritó Jeff al igual que él. Nick había corrido hacia él y lo había abrazado como si no se hubieran visto después de muchos años.

-¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó Nick separándose de é.

-Bien-respondió un poco aturdido por la cercanía que habían tenido- ¿Y tú?

-También. Hasta ahora no me lo creo. Nuestro último año en Dalton. Dentro de unos meses nos graduaremos. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Tienes razón. En serio, voy a extrañar todas esas anécdotas en Dalton con los Warblers, con Wes, David, Thad y contigo-al mencionar lo último no pudo evitar que sus mejillas obtuvieran un tono más rosado, que del cuál al parecer Nick no había notado.

-Yo también te extrañaré-dijo abrazándolo por los hombros, pero luego fijo su vista en su equipaje y lo soltó del abrazo-. Aunque aprovecharemos este año que tenemos-dijo con una sonrisa-. Te ayudaré con tu equipaje mientras que te cuento los últimos acontecimientos.

-Claro. No hay problema-dijo confundido, pero le sonrío por su amabilidad.

Tenía que admitir que otra razón por la cual se dio cuenta que le gustaban los chicos, aparte de haber tenido pequeñas anécdotas respecto a ello de pequeño, era porque se había...enamorado. ¿De quién? De alguien de quién no debía. Es decir, su mejor amigo. El chico que tan amablemente llevaba su equipaje a la habitación que compartían, porque estaba seguro que ya había verificado que aún seguían compartiendo habitación.

-No sé si sepas, pero verifiqué las habitaciones y seguimos en la misma-mencionó Nick.

-Lo supuse-dijo Jeff recordando lo que había pensado.

-A que no sabes.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Blaine se transfirió a McKinley

-¿En serio? Había escuchado los rumores, pero no estaba seguro.

-Pues ahora ya sabes. Hoy también comienzan sus clases.

-Lo que uno hace cuando está enamorado-dijo recordando el año pasado-. Kurt se va a llevar una gran sorpresa. Él esperaba que aun siguiera en Dalton o eso es lo que me dio a entender ayer.

-Sí, ya me imagino. De seguro hará su típica salida sorpresa.

-¿Tú crees?

-De seguro.

-Algo me dice que no.

-¿Quieres apostar?-preguntó con un tono desafiante.

-Ya hablamos de ese tema.

-Está bien, está bien. Retiro lo dicho.

-Así está mejor.

Llegaron al tercer piso dónde se encontraba su habitación.

-¿Quién será ahora la voz principal?

-No lo sé-respondió el pelinegro-, pero lo que sí sé es que está será nuestra oportunidad para que nos den el papel de dúo dinámico.

-¡Claro! No es por ser malo con Blaine, pero siempre acaparaba la atención.

-Todos creen lo mismo. Hasta Kurt.

-Sí, no lo dijo, pero se notaba a leguas que lo pensaba. ¿Lo habrá seguido pensando luego de comenzar a salir con Blaine?

-Yo tampoco tengo idea, pero estoy seguro que harán audiciones para un papel solista. Tal vez deberíamos decir que les den a todos oportunidad.

-Eso mismo pensé yo. Y por ahí que no falte nuestro papel de dúo dinámico.

-Exacto-dijo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación-. La reunión será el miércoles así que tendremos que dar la idea.

Acomodó el equipaje en la cama de Jeff, que era la que quedaba al fondo de la habitación, cerca de la ventana. Siendo separada de la de Nick por la mesita de noche de la cama del rubio. Mientras que la otra mesita de noche se encontraba al otro lado de la cama del pelinegro. Había dos escritorios situados en la pared opuesta a las camas. Uno se notaba que ya estaba ocupado por algunos cuadernos y libros mientras que el otro aún seguía vacío.

-Ve desempacando. Las clases comenzarán a las 9:00 am por ser primer día de clases. Así que tienes una hora. Los chicos y yo estaremos en la cafetería. Vas cuando termines-le avisó Nick antes de salir de la habitación.

Jeff inspeccionó la habitación. No parecía que hubiera cambiado en el tiempo que no había estado ahí por las vacaciones. Esperaba que este año sea mejor que los anteriores. Aunque el único problema sería convivir con Nick y aparentar que nada entre ellos había cambiado cuando sabía muy bien que sí.

* * *

><p>Espero haya quedado bien. ¿Qué les pareció?<p> 


	2. Conversando y recordando

Holap (: Disculpen la demora para los que leyeron el primer cap. He estado tan ocupada con el colegio, las tareas y las prácticas que no he tenido tiempo para escribir, pero aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo y en serio planeo continuar este fic sin lugar a dudas ^^

Bueno, aquí les dejó el cap. 2 (:

* * *

><p>Simplemente tuyo<p>

Conversando y recordando

Cuando terminó de ordenar sus cuadernos, ropa y objetos personales dentro de su habitación, se acostó en su cama mirando al techo. Estaba muy cansado y quería dormir un rato. Sa había levantado demasiado temprano y no pudo volver a dormir. Por lo que ahora que volvía a tener la capacidad de poder dormir, se acomodó en su cama mirando hacia el techo. Estuvo así un minuto hasta que su celular vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Era un mensaje de Nick.

_Los chicos y yo te estamos esperando en la cafetería –N._

Se acordó del aviso que Nick le había dado antes de que alistara sus pertenencias. Se levantó con rumbo a la cafetería, quería saludar a sus amigos y enterarse de lo que les había pasado en el verano. No es que fuera chismoso, pero desde lo que le contó Nick sobre Wes, David y Thad, tenía demasiada incertidumbre.

Al llegar a la cafetería, divisó la mesa que siempre ocupaban los 7, pero esta vez sin Blaine ni Kurt. Estaba feliz por ellos. Nick y él seguían sin creer como es que el señor Anderson había permitido eso, pero no preguntaba detalles al respecto. Aunque ganas a Nick no le faltaban.

-Hola chicos-saludó al estar junto a la mesa. Allí estaban Wes, David, Thad y Nick, quiénes lo saludaron y Nick le indicó el asiento a su lado.

Jeff se sentó tratando de no pensar en la sonrisa que le estaba dando-. ¿Y cómo les fue en las vacaciones?-preguntó evitando mirar a Nick.

-Igual que siempre-respondía Thad-. No ha habido nada nuevo, sigo con Penny y planeo...

-¿Sigues con Penny?-preguntó Wes desconcertado-. Pensé que habían terminado durante las vacaciones.

-¿Y por qué terminaría con ella?-preguntó Thad igualmente desconcertado.

-Porque, admitámoslo, su relación no es la mejor de todas.

-Y miren quién lo dice. ¿A caso no tienes como dos peleas por semana?

-No metas a Annie en esto.

-Tú también cuida tus pala...

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!-los detuvo David-. Ni siquiera hemos terminado el día de clases y ya estamos peleando.

Ambos no respondieron, sólo se calmaron.

-Ahora, sabemos que los dos tienen problemas, pero ya es elección suya si creen que sus relaciones van para más. Todo depende de ustedes.

-Sólo lo dices porque no tienes problemas con Kelly-le dijo Wes.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Somos el uno para el otro-respondió David sonriente.

-Chicos, yo les aconsejo que hagan lo mismo que yo-comenzó a decir Nick-. Yo tenía problemas con Clarisse y al final nos dimos cuenta que lo nuestro no podría funcionar y terminamos.

-Lo suyo era diferente-articuló Thad-. Sólo se conocieron de un día y para colmo en una fiesta. Esa relación no tenía futuro.

-Por lo menos nosotros conocimos a nuestras novias, sobrios-apoyó Wes-. Además, no hacemos tonterías durante nuestras citas-. Nick le miró sorprendido-. Sí, nos enteramos-Wes, Thad y David se sonrieron cómplices.

Nick miró preocupado a Jeff buscando una respuesta.

-Yo no dije nada-repuso él.

-¿Nick, dónde crees que estás?-preguntó Wes divertido-. En Dalton, TODOS se enteran de la vida de TODOS. Deberías saberlo, eres el más chismoso de todos.

Nick se quedó en silencio preocupado, pero luego captó lo último que dijo Wes-. ¡Oye!

Todos rieron. Jeff también, pero no duro mucho, se quedó pensando en esos tiempos. Recordando el día en que Nick y Clarisse se conocieron.

Había sido durante una fiesta de una chica de Crawford. Había chicas de su escuela, chicos de Dalton y chicas y chicos de Prince-White. Ese día era el baile de graduación de Kurt por lo que Blaine no nos acompaño.

Pero a partir de ese día descubrió que lo que sentía por Nick no era un simple amor platónico, era más, pero no podía decírselo, además de que comenzó a salir con Clarisse. A pesar de que unos días después terminaron, tampoco podía decírselo. Su amistad era muy importante para él y no quería perderla.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó susurrando Nick a su lado.

Jeff le miró notando la preocupación es sus ojos. Él sólo negó con la cabeza y miró a los otros. Dándose cuenta que el tema había cambiado.

-Lo único que puedo decir es que ya no estaremos en la mesa del consejo-dijo Thad.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso quiere decir que perderé el respeto que me tenían?-preguntó David decepcionado.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no podré volver a tener mi mazo?-preguntó Wes muy totalmente preocupado.

Todos lo miraron con cara de "¿Hablas en serio?"

-...No quise decir exactamente eso, en realidad-comenzaba a hablar Wes.

-Ignorando ese comentario-dijo Thad-. El año pasado fuimos miembros del consejo, así que el turno lo deben tener otras personas.

-No necesariamente-dijo David como si estuviera tramando algo.

-¿Exactamente qué es lo que planeas?-preguntó Nick.

-En vez de hacer una votación para saber a quiénes elegimos como miembros del consejo, podríamos hacer una votación para saber si quieren que sigamos siendo parte del consejo o simplemente no.

-Esa es una buena forma-afirmó Jeff-. Además de seguro logran quedarse para este año. Ya ha habido otros consejos que se han quedado por 2 años o más.

-Es exactamente lo que pienso-concordó David.

-Por suerte está permitido ese tipo de votaciones-dijo Thad.

-No pienses tanto en las reglas-le dijo Wes-, ¿O a caso no quieres seguir en el consejo?

-Ok, sí, pero tiene que ser de manera justa y...

-Sí, sí, ya entendimos-le cortó Wes.

Las clases comenzaron de manera tranquila. Unas clases fueron aburridas mientras que otras no. Dependía de los profesores claramente. La primera reunión de los Warblers sería el miércoles. La votación se daría ese mismo miércoles y por lo que habían averiguado Nick y Jeff durante el almuerzo y la cena es que a algunos no les importaba tanto el consejo. Para ellos estaba bien que lo siguieran siendo Wes, David y Thad. Aunque aún había otros que decían que deberían cambiar de consejo ahora. Al final de cuentas, eso ya se vería durante la votación.

Nick y Jeff llegaron a su habitación. Hicieron los deberes que les quedaban, logrando terminarlos cuando llego la hora del toque de queda. Así que se quedaron conversando después de haberse cambiado para ya irse a dormir.

-Te vi algo extraño cuando estábamos en la cafetería en la mañana-le dijo Nick desde su cama

-¿Cómo que extraño?-preguntó Jeff, él también se encontraba en su cama.

-Muy pensativo, como si tuvieras algún problema ¿Tienes alguno?-le preguntó preocupado cruzándose de piernas y mirándolo.

-No, no te preocupes-le respondió, pero sabía que si tenía un problema.

-No te creo. En serio, Jeff, puedes confiar en mí. ¿A caso es que tus padres no aceptaron el que seas gay?

-No es eso y te he dicho que si lo aceptaron.

-¿Y Rose?

-Ella también, es mi hermana y ella se enteró antes que mis padres.

-¿Y se enteró antes que Thad?-preguntó Nick un poco incómodo.

-Se enteró después de ti-el también se sintió incómodo.

-Hasta ahora no entiendo cómo es que le dijiste a Thad antes que a mí. Sé que pasamos tiempo los 3 juntos, pero más tú y yo.

-Nick, ya hablamos de eso-se había sonrojado un poco cuando mencionó el "tú y yo" al final.

-Lo sé, pero igual me afectó.

-Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo-le dijo con un poco de tristeza en la voz-, siempre te cuento todo.

-_O por lo menos casi todo_-pensó él.

-Lo sé-le sonrío Nick-. Me prometes que todo está bien.

-Te lo prometo-dijo pero detrás de su espalda tenía los dedos cruzados.

Minutos después, Nick se durmió y Jeff se quedó pensando. Tendría que evitar mostrar diferentes comportamientos hacia Nick. No sabía cómo hacer ¿En qué mal momento se había enamorado de alguien imposible? Aún así, a pesar de que se esforzaba en desenamorarse de él. No podía. Cada sonrisa suya le traía una ilusión.

Pero sólo era su mejor amigo, nada más.


	3. La votación

Holaap (: Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic Niff..Disculpen la demora..es que he estado ocupada con cosas del cole y otros fics, pero aquí esta ^^

* * *

><p>Simplemente tuyo<p>

La votación...

El día miércoles, al término de las clases, Nick y Jeff salieron de la misma aula rumbo al salón de ensayos de los Warblers, dónde se daría la ya difundida votación y una charla de opiniones, como casi siempre se daba en la primera reunión. A la mayoría no le agradaba tanta formalidad, pero por lo menos era sólo el primer día.

-¿Y ya has pensado en la canción?-preguntó Nick mientras caminaba por el pasillo junto con Jeff.

-¿Canción? ¿Qué canción?-preguntó Jeff sorprendido y confundido.

-¡No pensaste en la canción!-exclamó Nick también sorprendido.

-¡A ya! La canción para el dúo. Sí, me acuerdo-le dijo Jeff recordando y logrando que Nick dejara de estar preocupado-. Pero no se me ha ocurrido ninguna en realidad. ¿Qué haremos?

¿A quién engañaba? En realidad, se le habían ocurrido millones, pero no eran las adecuadas.

-No te preocupes, no es para hoy-le dijo tranquilo.

-¿Qué? La forma en que te asustaste cuando creíste que no pensé en la canción me hizo pensar que sería hoy.

-Jeff, no va a haber tiempo. Hoy es la primera reunión, lo cual significa, la dichosa votación en la que de seguro se salen con la suya Wes, David y Thad y también esa charla de opiniones en las que la mayoría hace otra cosa, menos opinar-le explicaba Nick como si hablara con un niño pequeño-. Es obvio que no podría ser hoy.

-Ok. Ya entendí, pero no hables en ese tono que me haces parecer como un tonto-le dijo con cierto resentimiento.

-¡Oh vamos! Tú sabes que no lo digo en serio-le abrazó por los hombros mientras caminaban y le sonrío.

Jeff se tensó un poco-Sí, lo sé-le respondió sencillamente. Tratando de mirar a otro lado y no pensar en el brazo que lo rodeaba.

Por suerte, el salón de ensayos estaba a la vuelta del siguiente pasillo, así que Jeff se adelantó.

-¡Rápido, Nick, no debemos demorarnos!-exclamó soltándose de su brazo y adelantándose hacia la puerta del saló de ensayos.

Nick le miró extrañado, pero decidió seguirlo.

Ya había algunos Warblers dentro, entre ellos estaban Trent, Flint, Andrew y Richard, a quienes se acercaron para charlar un rato. El salón comenzó a llenarse y por último entraron Wes, David y Thad.

Todos tomaron asiento, excepto Wes, David y Thad, quienes hicieron el anuncio de la votación, aplicando la posibilidad escrita en el libro de reglas de los Warblers. En dónde se podría aplicar la votación del SI y NO para seleccionar al consejo. La única condición era que este tipo de votación se haya realizado hace 3 años o más.

Y esa condición estaba cumplida en su caso. Así que dieron paso a las votaciones. Los formularios de votación ya estaban listos y estos fueron pasados por Thad.

Cuando todos tuvieron sus formularios, Thad comenzó a hablar-. Sólo quiero decir que la decisión que tomen se...

-¡Terminamos!-dijo Trent mientras todos agitaban sus formularios.

-Pe...-nuevamente Thad fue cortado.

-Wes y yo los recogeremos-dijo David mientras ambos comenzaron a recoger los formularios.

-Ni siquiera termine de hablar-decía Thad.

-No te preocupes, amigo, te entendemos-le dijo Nick desde su sitio y mostrándole un pulgar alzado.

Thad no dijo más.

Después de que terminara el conteo de votos, el cual fue realizado por Jeff debido a que Jesse y James no creían justo que Wes, David o Thad contaran, Jeff leyó los resultados parado detrás del escritorio del consejo.

-Es un empate-dijo simplemente.

Un fuerte-¿¡Qué!-retumbó en el salón.

-Era una posibilidad, votamos 12 personas y 12 es un número par, por lo tanto...

-Jeff, ya entendimos, no sigas hablando de eso-dijo Ethan.

-No le calles, sólo está dando una opinión-dijo Nick defendiendo a Jeff.

-Y ni siquiera estamos en la charla de opiniones-dijo Luke.

-Nadie opina en esas charlas-dijo Andrew.

-Tú junto con otros no opinarán, querrás decir-dijo John.

-¿No será por qué no nos de...

-¡Silencio!-exclamó Wes golpeando con su mazo la pequeña base de madera colocada encima de la mesa del consejo como siempre.

Todos dejaron de hablar al escucharse el golpe del mazo.

-Tengo dos cosas que decir-anunció Wes-. Primero, vamos a dejar de discutir y solucionar las votaciones no gritando, si no hablando como gente civilizada. Se supone que somos un equipo, debemos estar unidos y no peleándonos entre nosotros.

Hubo un silencio lleno de culpa en el salón. Alguno que otro tenía la cabeza baja.

-Y segundo-todos volvieron a prestarle atención-, hace tanto que quería utilizar mi mazo otra vez-dijo sonriendo y viendo el mazo con brillo en los ojos.

El resto de los Warblers se miró entre ellos confundidos, pero dejaron de lado el tema.

-¿Cómo vamos a solucionar esto?-preguntó Jeff.

-Supongo que tendremos que seguir en el cargo-dijo David mirando a otra parte disimuladamente, mientras Thad negaba sigilosamente con su cabeza.

-Yo no lo considero justo-dijo James-, tenemos que arreglar esto aquí y ahora.

-Descubrimos a alguien que voto por el NO-comento Wes, quién seguía sosteniendo su mazo.

-Creo que tendremos que aplicar nuestro método más eficiente de decisiones-comenzó a decir David.

-¿Estoy pensando lo mismo que tú?-preguntó James.

-Creo que sí.

* * *

><p>Dos Warblers se encontraban en el centro, siendo rodeados por 13 Warblers, quienes los miraban con expectación. Los Warblers del centro eran David y James.<p>

Ambos se miraban, listos para tomar una importante decisión.

-¡Piedra, papel o tijera!-exclamaron al unísono agitando sus manos las cuales terminaron extendidas.

-¡Piedra, papel o tijera!-esta vez, ambas manos terminaron en forma de puños.

-¿Están haciendo esto en serio?-le susurraba preguntando Jeff a Nick

-Así parece-le susurró de vuelta.

Jeff no pudo más-. ¡Chicos, paren!-exclamó Jeff logrando que le prestaran atención y no continuaran con el juego.

-¿Ahora qué?-preguntó James.

-No creo que esta sea la manera más adecuada para solucionar este problema.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó David.

-No podemos dejar las decisiones a la suerte.

* * *

><p>-Sólo déjenlo a la suerte-les dijo el director de Dalton a los Warblers que se encontraban en su oficina-. No veo otra manera.<p>

-¿Qué te dije, Jeff?-le preguntó Wes, quién seguía sosteniendo su mazo.

-Pero, director-dijo Jeff ignorando lo dicho por Wes-, este tipo de decisiones no se pueden resolver al azar.

-Apoyo lo que dice Jeff-dijo Thad-, yo tampoco lo veo adecuado.

-Chicos-comenzó a decir el director-, yo también sé que es un poco infantil, la manera en que los señores Thompson y Kirk proponen para solucionar la votación...

-¡Hey!-exclamaron David y James.

-..., pero no veo otra manera-dijo ignorándolos-. Además, la mayoría de ustedes considera que esa manera es la más justa, así que no hay nada que pueda hacer. El Club Glee es dirigido por estudiantes, no por profesores o superiores.

-Usted lo ha dicho, señor Lodge-dijo David terminando con toda la situación y haciendo que los Warblers salieran de la oficina-, gracias por su atención.

-No hay de que-le respondió.

Todos comenzaron a salir de la oficina.

-Señor Montgomery-llamó el director a Wes.

-¿Sí?-preguntó Wes, quién era el único Warbler que se encontraba en la oficina.

-A menos que no lo elijan como miembro del consejo de los Warblers, debe dejar el mazo en su sitio.

-Oh, lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.

-Creo en su palabra, puede retirarse.

-_Usted cree...-_pensó Wes mientras se retiraba de la oficina.

* * *

><p>Cuando todos se encontraron nuevamente en el salón de ensayos, volvieron al asunto pendiente, colocándose David y James listos para iniciar otra ronda.<p>

Jeff y Thad iban a rendirse hasta que alguien habló.

-Chicos, no creo que esta sea la manera indicada.

Todos se sorprendieron al escucharle decir eso. Pensaban que Nick también apoyaba la idea de dejarlo al azar y ya.

-Deberían usar "cara y sello", es mucho más efectivo-terminó sonriendo.

Todos en conjunto dijeron-Ahhh-a excepción de Thad, quién se indignó un poco del apoyo a decidir el consejo al azar, y Jeff, quién sólo rodó los ojos.

David sacó una moneda que tenía en su bolsillo.

-¿Qué di...

-¡Sello!

-¡Cara!

David lanzó la moneda y por un momento todo se quedó en silencio hasta que salió el resultado.

-¡Salió cara! ¡Ganamos! ¡Nos quedamos!

Wes se emocionó al igual que David y Thad solamente dijo-. Ya que.

Aunque él sabía que de todos modos quería seguir en el puesto. Jeff dio el asunto por terminado y ya no le dio tanta importancia. Luego vio a Nick sonriendo ante la emoción de David y Wes y al ver esa sonrisa, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa escapara también de sus labios. Pensaba que era cautivador el verle sonreír de esa manera.


	4. Una llamada de ayuda

Simplemente tuyo

Una llamada de ayuda

-Ahora daremos paso a la ch...

Jeff sintió un peso en su hombro derecho. Era Nick, quién había apoyado su cabeza en su hombro con claras señales de querer tomar una siesta. Unos Warblers se apoyaron en los muebles mientras que otras participaban de la charla que se estaba dando. Jeff no estaba interesado en la charla de opiniones que siempre se daba, de todos modos, se enterarían mañana, así que decidió no prestar mucha atención.

Aunque el que Nick estuviera apoyado en su hombro le había puesto algo nervioso. Y le molestaba. Tenía que dejar de sentirse así con él de una vez por todas. Esto tarde o temprano haría que Nick sospechara y su amistad terminaría. Y eso era algo que no quería que pasara.

Pero, ¿Y si sólo lo dejaba seguir como siempre? ¿Si no hacía nada y lo seguía guardando como un secreto? No, no podía hacer eso. Se hería a sí mismo. Tantas cosas en su mente le provocaban dolor de cabeza. Tal vez debería contárselo a alguien. Pero no, no quería arriesgarse a que Nick se enterara. Pero tampoco podía estar soportando ese secreto, aunque sea debía decírselo a alguien. No tenía idea de a quién.

La reunión terminó. Y como siempre los ensayos de los Warblers serían los miércoles, jueves y viernes al término de las clases. A menos de que alguien convoque una reunión de emergencia. Que suele suceder muy a menudo hasta por cualquier cosa.

Mientras terminaba con las tareas que le habían asignado ese día, recibió una llamada, la cual contestó rápidamente.

-_¡Hola, hermanito!-_saludó una voz alegre desde la otra línea.

-¡Rosie, hola!-saludó Jeff igual de contento mientras se sentaba en su cama-. ¿Qué tal todo por allá?

-_Oh, bien-_por el cambio en su voz, Jeff no pensaba que todo estaba bien.

-¿Segura?

-_...No._

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó preocupado.

_-Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y necesito contárselo a alguien._

-Dime. Sabes que siempre voy a estar ahí para escucharte.

_-Gracias_-hizo una pausa-_. Es difícil ¿Sabes? Hablar con Penny de lo más normal y fingir que no me afecta lo de...ya sabes._

En ese momento Jeff imaginó cómo se estaría sintiendo ella. A pesar de que a todo el mundo le haya dicho que ella no tenía problemas y lo aceptaba. Él sabía muy bien que en el fondo, ella seguía triste por su ruptura con Thad y más aún porque terminó con ella para estar con Penny.

Él se molestó de sobremanera cuando se enteró de ello. No pensó que Thad sería capaz de hacer algo así. Sabía que no podía considerarlo como un engaño hacia su hermana, pero igual le molestaba. Aunque tuvo que aceptar sus disculpas luego de que Rose le dijera que lo haga. Y de ahí Thad y Jeff volvieron a confiar el uno en el otro, al principio se notaba la tensión, pero luego todo se calmó.

-Te entiendo, Rosie. Sabía que mentías cuando decías que lo habías superado.

-_Tenía que hacerlo_-rio un poco-_, pero es difícil. Especialmente cuando Penny habla de él conmigo y con las demás. Nadie en Prince-White sabía que Thad y yo salíamos. Sólo nuestros padres, Wes, David, Mark, Blaine, Kurt, Nick y tú. Por eso es que ellas no se sienten mal al animarla siempre, y a veces lo hago, a veces, porque tampoco puedo dejar que se note que me afecte, pero me siento muy hipócrita._

-Hasta ahora no entiendo cómo sigues siendo su amiga, quiero decir, desde el principio Penny no me caía bien y creo que ya te lo había dicho antes en alguna ocasión. No me gusta tu amistad con ella, y menos después de lo de Thad... ¿Le has hablado de esto a Mark?

Mark era el mejor amigo de Rose, y él pensaba igual que Jeff respecto a Penny, o por lo menos él también creía que no era una buena amistad para Rose.

-_No he podido, he hablado con él, pero no precisamente de esto._

-Deberías hablar con él sobre esto también. Él está más cerca de ti y puedo ayudarte en el momento en que lo necesites.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Era Nick, quién se veía apurado luego de cerrar rápidamente la puerta.

Jeff se quedó sin habla, pero luego volvió a su conversación-, pero tampoco olvides que puedes contar conmigo. Somos hermanos ¿No?

-¿Es Rose? Mándale saludos de mi parte-dijo Nick mientras se sentaba en la cama de Jeff, frente a él.

-_Sí, gracias, hermanito. Por escucharme._

-Oh, no te preocupes, Rosie. En cualquier momento, pero...piensa bien lo que te dije de Penny, por favor. No es que quiera hablar mal de ella, pero no es una buena amiga.

Nick le decía con señas que le mandara sus saludos.

-¡Ah! Y Nick te manda saludos-dijo mientras le causaba gracia sus señas.

Rose también se rio a través de la línea-_Dile que yo también. Verdad, un día hay que reunirnos con Kelly. Una salida de amigos._

-Me parece una idea perfecta-dijo Nick acercándose al celular de Jeff para que Rose lo escuchara.

-_Perfecto. ¿Puede ser el sábado a las 5?_

-Claro, Rosie. Concordamos más tarde los detalles ¿Sí?

-_Okey, hermanito. Bye. Igual a ti Nick._

Se despidieron y Jeff colgó. Aún seguía preocupado por ella.

-¿Pasó algo cuando no estaba?-preguntó Nick preocupado por el cambio de humor de Jeff.

-Me contó que estaba mal. Nada más.

-No puedes decirme ¿Cierto?

Jeff se preguntaba cómo lo conocía tan bien.

-Creo que no puedo.

-No te preocupes, entiendo. Sólo espero que ella sepa que si tiene algún problema, puede decírmelo.

-Estoy segura que lo sabe-dijo Jeff sonriendo.

-¿Tiene que ver con Penny?-preguntó Nick con sospecha.

Jeff lo miró indignado-. ¿A caso piensas que te lo diré a través de respuestas?

-No es como que me lo estuvieras diciendo-respondió Nick sonriente.

-Astuto y sí, tenía que ver con ella.

-No creo que a Thad le agrade escuchar lo que dijiste de su enamorada.

-No me importa si no le agrada. No le estaría hablando si no fuera porque Rose me hubiera dicho que no debía sentir rencor hacia él, si ni siquiera ella lo hacía. Además a él tampoco le gustaba que le tratara fríamente y a mí tampoco me gustaba tratarlo así.

-Te entiendo, Jeff. Yo también me molesté. Claro que no tanto como tú, pero tú tenías todo el derecho de estarlo. Rose es tu hermana.

-Lo sé, pero igual no podía estar siempre molesto con él y más porque Rose me dijo que no lo estuviera. De todos modos, somos como una especie de trío-decía mirando al frente al igual que Nick.

-Él toma el papel de Blaine y nosotros el de Wes y David.

El rubio lo miró confundido y Nick luego lo miró igual para luego los dos reírse de lo que dijo el pelinegro.

-¿Es en serio Nick?-seguía riéndose Jeff-. Él Blaine y nosotros Wes y David.

No podía aguantar lo risa.

-Fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza-continuó riéndose.

Jeff dejó de reír un momento y observaba como Nick lo hacía y se le escapó una sonrisa de los labios. Amaba su risa. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero lo hacía.

Luego de ello, ambos fueron a dormir. Mañana sería un nuevo día.

* * *

><p>Cuando todos los Warblers llegaron al salón de ensayos, Wes la inició con un golpe con su martillo y pidiendo orden.<p>

-Ayer acordamos durante la charla que hoy daríamos paso a las audiciones para nuevos miembro de los Warblers.

-¿Cuándo dijeron eso?-preguntó Trent.

-Pues durante la charla-dijo David.

-No me acuerdo de esa parte-dijo Richard.

-¿No será porque no prestaban atención?-preguntó Thad.

-Ok. Ok. Cálmense-dijo Wes dando un golpe con el mazo-. De todos modos era de esperarse que tuviéramos audiciones así que no veo por qué la sorpresa.

Trent le susurró algo a Richard en el oído, pero nadie le dio importancia.

-¿Alguna pregunta antes de llamar a los postulantes?-preguntó Wes.

-¿Cuántos se han postulado?-preguntó James.

-Tres, dos de último año y nuevos, y otro también de último año, pero no nuevo.

-¿Quién es el no nuevo?-preguntó Flint.

Wes sacó una hoja de una carpeta y la revisó-. Es Bryan Winslet.

-¿Bryan?-todos preguntaron sorprendidos incluidos David y Thad, que al parecer no sabían quiénes eran los postulantes.

-Lo mismo dije yo cuando leí su nombre-respondió Wes.

-No me lo creo-dijo Nick-. Ni sabía que cantara, lo único que sé de él es que es un experto en matemáticas y química.

-Todo un nerd-dijo James.

-No comiences-le advirtió Jeff.

-¿O si no qué?

-Por favor, otra vez no-dijo Thad.

-¿Cuál es tu problema con la gente?-preguntó Jeff.

-Genial, comenzó-volvió a decir Thad.

-¿Qué? ¿Uno no puede hacer comentarios sobre alguien?

-¿Por qué no está Blaine aquí para detenerlos?-preguntó Thad.

-No de manera tan despectiva como siempre lo haces. Te crees mejor que todos, bien sabes que no es así.

-Aunque sea llámenlo ¿No?-le dijo Thad a Wes y David.

-Y lo dices tú-dijo James mirándolo con burla.

-Está audicionando para entrar a New Directions-se acordó David.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamó Thad.

-Sí, pues lo digo yo y...

-Okey, chicos, ya entendimos-dijo Nick levantándose para sentar a Jeff quién se había levantado.

-¡No he terminado!

-¡Silencio!-exclamó Wes de una vez, haciendo que ya nadie hablara y Nick volviera a su sitio-. Debí haber hecho eso antes, pero quería saber cómo continuaba el conflicto.

Thad lo miró indignado.

-Bueno, bueno. Daremos paso a las audiciones-dijo Wes-David, por favor.

David se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada dando señal para que los 3 chicos que se encontraban afuera entraran.


	5. Superar y luchar

Holaap (:...Okey, sé que dejé DEMASIAAAADO tiempo sin actualizar esta historia y es que, pasé por un momento con ella, pero me decidí a que debo continuarla sí o sí, no importa :) Esta vez volveré a seguir actualizando hehe x) Bueno, aquí se los dejo

* * *

><p>Simplemente tuyo<p>

Superar y luchar

Era el primer fin de semana en Dalton, pero a diferencia de otros fines de semana había un poco más de estudiantes, mayormente era porque aún no se encontraban en tiempo de fiestas.

Además de que gracias a las tres audiciones que hubieron el jueves y el viernes, los 15 warblers que quedaron ese año ganaron a otros 5 nuevos miembros. Entre ellos habían dos de segundo año, uno nuevo, Lenny, y otro que ya estaba en Dalton desde el año pasado, Roger; un nuevo de tercer año, Tod; y dos de último año, Bryan Winslet y Sebastian Smythe.

-¿Pero no debieron haber obtenido 6 miembros?-preguntó una chica rubia con cerquillo y ojos ámbar sentada en una mesa de cuatro acompañada por tres personas más.

-Sí, Rose, pero el sexto miembro al parecer se retiró el viernes, al día siguiente de hacer su audición-explicó Jeff.

-¿En serio?-preguntó una chica morena de cabello castaño miel y ojos marrón claro-. Me parece raro que un chico haga una audición, lo acepten y al día siguiente se retire.

-A mí también me pareció un poco raro, Kelly, pero el chico hablo con Wes, David y Thad así que ellos saben el por qué de que se haya retirado y lo aceptaron y entendieron-dijo Nick.

-¿Y qué hay de ustedes?-preguntó Jeff.

-En Crawford también hemos tenido audiciones-comentó Kelly-, hemos agregado 3 más al grupo, que justo es la cantidad de las chicas que se retiraron por haber ido a la universidad. Aunque supongo que habrán más audiciones, pero no lo sé-dijo

EL resto asintió ante lo dicho por Kelly.

-En Prince-White hemos unido los dos coros que teníamos-comentó Rose.

-¿Cómo así?-preguntó Nick.

-La verdad es que no sé, el director decidió hacerlo, así que ya no habrá más Glee Club sólo de mujeres y Glee Club sólo de hombres, sino un Glee Club mixto.

-Un interesante cambio-comentó Jeff.

-¿Saben si Thad ya recuperó la cordura?-preguntó Kelly dirigiéndose a los chicos de Dalton.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Jeff, quién estaba tan confundido por la pregunta como su hermana.

-Si te refieres a que Thad sigue saliendo con Penny y esta loco por ello; no, aún no recupera la cordura-respondió Nick entendiendo la pregunta de Kelly.

-Sigo sin entender por qué siguen saliendo.

-Lo mismo le dijo Wes, y de ahí Thad habló sobre la relación de él con Annie, dónde casi siempre pelean por pequeñas cosas-acotó Nick.

-Bueno, eso también es verdad-decía Kelly-, pero creo que no es tan serio.

-Sé que eres amiga de Annie, Kelly-dijo Jeff-, pero tienes que admitir que esa relación no se ve como que duré mucho.

Kelly se quedó pensando-. Bueno, creo que sí.

-¿Por qué Thad estaría loco con salir con ella?-preguntó Rose calmadamente.

-No es por decir nada malo contra Penny, sé que han sido amigas desde hace unos años, pero es que desde la primera vez que la conocí no me dio buena espina-respondió Kelly-, ni tampoco su otra amiga...¿Cómo es que se llamaba?

-¿Shirley?-sugirió Rose, que recordaba haber sido amiga de ambas chicas el año pasado.

-Exacto, ella-dijo Kelly.

-Ahora que me acuerdo-comenzó a decir Jeff-, ella se retiró de Prince-White ¿No?

-Sí, pero no sé por qué ni nada, la única que sabe es Penny, y este año no estoy de ánimos de preguntarle algo.

-¿Pasó lago?-preguntó Kelly preocupada.

-No, es sólo que-comenzó a explicar Rose-, ya no somos tan amigas como antes, creo que me di cuenta como era en verdad.

-¡Oh! Entiendo-respondió dándose cuenta que tal vez Rose no quería hablar mucho del tema.

Nick y Jeff sabían por qué era que Rose estaba alejándose de Penny, por lo que ambos se miraron y a través de esa mirada decidieron que debían cambiar de tema.

Kelly se dio cuenta de ese intercambio y decidió ayudarles un poco-. ¿Y ya encontraste a algún chico, Jeff?-preguntó con una sonrisa pícara que fue respondido por un Jeff sorprendido y un Nick confuso-. ¿Sabes que conmigo no debes preocuparte por ese tema, verdad?-le aclaró rápidamente.

-Sí, sí lo sé, es sólo que la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa-respondió Jeff.

-¿Incluso viniendo de mí?

-...Buen punto.

-¡Oye!

Jeff rio ante la reacción de la morena.

-No es nuestra culpa que siempre preguntes si alguien sale con alguien o le guste alguien y además te encante fastidiar sobre ello-le dijo Rose.

-Suena como si lo hiciera con mala intención y no es así.

-Lo sabemos-le dijo Nick-, es sólo que no puedes negar que siempre lo haces.

-No lo niego, pero es que no lo hago por molestar de mala manera, si no que me parece tierno y lo es más cuando a una persona le gusta alguien y a ese alguien le gusta esa persona-dijo con una sonrisa-, aunque debo admitir que también es un poco estresante-comentó dándose cuenta de ese detalle-, es díficil abrirles los ojos; pero no me has respondido mi pregunta Jeff.

-En realidad, no.

-¿No? ¿Cómo qué no?

-Sólo no.

-Una, o los chicos de Dalton que son gays no te conocen, o dos, son realmente ciegos-dijo la morena con completa seguridad.

-Sinceramente pienso igual que tú- concordó Nick.

-Pero tengo amigos en Dalton que son gays, no todos son heterosexuales-dijo Jeff.

-¿Alguno con quién parece que hay planes?-levantó las cejas Kelly.

-¡No! Son sólo amigos.

-¿Y hay alguno nuevo que sea gay?

-Creo que sí, si es que mi gaydar no me falla-dijo Jeff.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Nick y justo cuando Jeff estaba a punto de responder, el pelinegro lo interrumpió-. No, no me digas, el francés este...emm...Sebastian Smythe.

-Sí, él mismo, ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Por como vi que atormentaba a Charlie el otro día.

-¿A Charlie? ¿Cómo?-preguntó Jeff ligeramente preocupado.

-¿Quién es Charlie?-preguntó Kelly.

-Es de tercer año, es el primo de Jasmine-respondió Rose.

-¿La castaña de ojos claros que está en tu coro?

-Sí, sí, ella.

-A ya, creo que me acuerdo haber visto a su primo en alguna fiesta.

-Lo que pasa es que al parecer, Sebastian también tiene un buen gaydar y se dio cuenta que Charlie es gay y entonces...-decía Nick.

-Creo que ya me hice una idea de lo que paso-comentó Jeff.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Rose.

-No lo conozco mucho-dijo Jeff-, pero diría que es una especie de...-no sabía bien como continuar.

-¿Acosador?-preguntaron Nick y Kelly al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, yo diría que sí-afirmó Jeff.

-Y él está ahora en los Warblers-comentó Rose acordándose de lo que les habían contado Nick y Jeff.

-Eso quiere decir que se verán más seguido-comenzó a decir Kelly-, y tal vez tengas un pretendiente.

Jeff iba a decir que no le interesaba tener la atención de Sebastian, pero Nick habló primero.

-Si alguien va a salir con Jeff, va a tener que pasar por mi supervisión primero-dijo Nick con seriedad.

-Y ahí está Nick haciendo el papel de mejor amigo sobreprotector-dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

-No estoy bromeando-afirmó Nick, a lo que luego ambos rieron.

Rose también rió un poco ante eso hasta darse cuenta de un detalle. Ella conocía perfectamente a su hermano y sabía que él también a ella e incluso podían adelantar cómo serían su reacciones el 95% de las veces. Y lo que ella pensaba que pasaría es que Jeff se reiría y le daría un pequeño codazo a Nick, pero no fue así. En vez de eso, apareció un ligero tono rosa en las mejillas de su hermano, sonrió un poco y luego miró a Nick de una forma diferente a como ella había visto.

Fue en ese momento en que a Rose se le cruzó una idea por la cabeza, al principio no lo creyó, pero luego comenzó a pensarlo desde otra perspectiva y por la mirada de "niño atrapado con las manos en la masa" que le enviaba Jeff desde el otro lado le aseguró que no estaba equivocada y ya hablaría con él.

* * *

><p>Más tarde, habían dejado a Kelly en Crawford y estaban de camino hacia Prince-White. Al llegar y antes de que Rose bajara del auto, habló.<p>

-¿Te molesta si te robo a mi hermanito por unos minutos?-preguntó desde el asiento de atrás

-No hay problema, Rosie-le respondió Nick al estacionar el auto completamente.

Jeff ya sabía lo que se venía, así que sin miramientos salió del asiento del copiloto luego de que Rose saliera del auto.

Ambos se alejaron un poco del auto y se sentaron en una de las bancas cerca de la entrada de Prince-White.

-Así que-comenzó a decir la rubia-, ¿Desde cuando?

-Hace unos meses me lo admití a mí mismo-contestó Jeff de manera simple, le tenía confianza a su hermana y de todos modos le quería contar, sólo que no veía el momento adecuado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Rose tomando su mano.

-Bien, pero...-Jeff se detuvo, acordándose lo que habían sido esos meses desde que descubrió que le gustaba Nick-, siento las cosas más complicadas-Rose le escuchaba atentamente mientras acariciaba su mano-, por el riesgo de que se entere y me deje de hablar, porque sé que nunca se va a fijar en mí, saldrá con chicas y si todo termina mal tendré que estar ahí para él, doliéndome que no me haya hablado durante ese tiempo y sólo porque se sienta mal acuda a mí; y porque sé que al final de cuentas encontrará a una chica que verdaderamente lo haga feliz y entonces...

Cuando Rose sintió que la voz de Jeff se volvía a penas un susurro, lo abrazó y su hermano respondió el abrazo-. Te entiendo, Jeffy, te entiendo y no pienses que te lo digo porque comparo lo mío con lo tuyo, es porque me pongo en tu lugar e imaginó lo difícil que debe ser estar en esa situación.

-Lo sé, Rosie-susurró Jeff-, lo sé.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que ambos se separaron.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-preguntó Rose.

-No creo-dijo Jeff con una sonrisa triste-, pero el que me escuches y estés conmigo es más que suficiente.

-Te juro que si las circunstancias fueran diferentes y hubiera alguna posibilidad de que...

-Sí, sé lo que me dirías-le cortó Jeff-, que luche...por

-Lo que me/te hace feliz-terminaron diciendo los dos al mismo tiempo y luego rieron un poco por ello.

-¿Puedes prometerme algo?-preguntó Jeff.

-Dime-le dijo Rose.

-Que tú lo harás. Yo no tengo posibilidades con Nick, pero sé que tu sí puedes.

-Pero...

-No, Rose, ya no. No debes permitirle a Penny eso, además, sé que Thad no es tan tonto y se dará cuenta, tarde o temprano, pero se dará cuenta. Sólo debes luchar y permanecer fuerte-dijo apretando su mano-. Prométeme que lo harás, que no te rendirás y que harás de todo para descubrir que fue lo que pasó, porque estoy seguro que debió haber pasado algo detrás de todo esto.

Rose se quedó callada, con los ojos fijados en su regazo sin saber que hacer, aún amaba a Thad, no podía negarlo, pero si él quería estar con Penny, ella estaría feliz si él lo está; pero con lo que le decía Jeff sobre ellos no sabía si él en realidad era feliz o no. Tal vez debería volver a hablar con él, quedaron en que podían ser amigos al fin y al cabo.

En eso, se dio cuenta que ya había sido demasiado, no tenía que seguir lamentándose por esos hechos, tenía que hacer algo, volver a recuperar su vida, saber que fue lo que verdaderamente pasó y apoyar a su hermano ahora más que nunca. Levantó la mirada y se encontro con esos ojos avellanas claros-. Te lo prometo.

* * *

><p>Jeff esperó hasta que Rose entrara a las instalaciones y regresó dónde se encontraba el auto de Nick estacionado. Antes de que le avisara que abriera el auto, Nick ya había encendido la alarma, liberando el seguro de la puerta del copiloto, por la cual ingresó Jeff.<p>

-¿Todo está bien?-preguntó Nick, ya que recordaba sobre la llamada que le había hecho Rose a Jeff el otro día.

-Sí, no te preocupes-le respondió Jeff.

Siguieron el transcurso hacia Dalton en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos. Aunque al llegar el pelinegro habló primero.

-Jeff, ¿Pasa algo? Es que, toda esta semana, te he visto distante y siento que algo ha cambiado y me preocupa porque eres mi mejor amigo-apoyó su mano en la suya-. Tienes que saber que puedes contar conmigo para todo, puedes contarme lo que sea, o llamarme cuando quieras, siempre estaré ahí para ti, al igual que tú lo hiciste conmigo el año pasado.

-Lo sé-dijo Jeff ignorando el calor que comenzó a sentir por el cuello y concentrándose en todo lo que Nick le decía. Era verdad, no había iniciado del todo bien esa semana, no era el mismo de siempre. Pero debía cambiar, no quería perder la amistad de Nick por eso, debía dejar de sentirse miserable por eso y conservar la amistad de quién fue su mejor amigo desde que eran pequeños. Si Rose le había prometido cumplir la promesa de salir adelante y luchar, él también haría eso, saldría adelante y lucharía porque no haya ningún problema entre ellos y que todo termine bien. De todos modos, como Rose le dijo antes de que se retirara "A lo mejor, logras encontrar a alguien que te ame y al que tú puedas amar por igual" ¿Por qué no? Tal vez en ese momento pensaba que no podría enamorarse de otra persona como lo estaba de Nick, pero también tenía que darse una oportunidad, por él-. No he estado bien esta semana, pero ya no voy a seguir así-le dijo dando una sonrisa, de esas que expresaba que se sentía completamente libre y cómodo-. No hay razón para no estarlo, de todos modos, es nuestro último año, debemos aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda ¿No?

Nick sonrió al ver al rubio más animado-. Tiene mucha razón, Señor Sterling, pero ni crea que cuando termine Dalton voy a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

-¿Y quién te dijo que lo ibas a hacer?-preguntó Jeff indignado a lo cual ambos rieron.

Este año nada podía salir mal.

* * *

><p>Para el próximo capítulo, ya habrá pasado algo de unas semanas, yo les avisaré con exactitud en la próxima actualización (:<p> 


End file.
